


Learning to Fly [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Beautiful Boxer (2004)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Martial Arts, Transgender, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've earned these wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the whole film, based on the true story of Thai boxer [Nong Toom](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parinya_Charoenphol). Warning for brief nudity.

**Music:** "Learning to Fly"  
**Artist:** Kate Earl  
**File Info:** 4:05, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2010/03/27/learning-to-fly/) | [LJ](http://rhoboat.livejournal.com/144727.html) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/135309.html)

****


End file.
